The intent of this research is (a) to induce alcohol drinking in laboratory animals according to previously reported methods, (b) to develop new methods for inducing alcohol drinking by laboratory animals, (c) to determine the effects of biogenic amine precursors, inhibitors of S-adenosyl methionine, and 1-methyl-6-methoxy-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2-carboline on alcohol preference in laboratory animals, and (d) to determine relationships between alcohol drinking and brain amine levels of laboratory animals.